


Time Changes All

by orphan_account, SkittalsandCherryRedIcePope



Series: I cant believe i wrote this. [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, This is why we don't get bored and make crack ships.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittalsandCherryRedIcePope/pseuds/SkittalsandCherryRedIcePope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something my friend BakaRamenBowl and I have been working on for a while now. We know its not the best, but we figured at least someone would want to read this anyway! Smut will ensue, and language is strong! Human names used!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Adair! Adair! Did you know I had a bird?"

The red head quickly put out the cigarette he was hiding and turned to face the obnoxious albino. "No. And I don't care really."

"But...Gilbie's cute~! How can you not care? I mean look at him!" he cried, holding out the small yellow bird.

"He looks like a living McNugget..."

The albino boy cried out, hugging the bird tight. "Don't ever say that! Not around Gilbie!" His eyes teared up as he thought of something so inhumane happening to the bird.

"What is wrong with you?"

"He's...my only friend..."

"You dumbarse."

"Why are you calling me a donkey?"

"Because you're a bloody arsehole!"

"Fick dich!"

"No thanks. And I suggest you get rid of the chicken nugget."

"It wasn't an offer. And why?"

"Lizzy may fry it."

"She'll do it if she wants to die!"

"Okay...You, my friend, are the ugliest lass I've ever seen."

"I'm a boy! I'm no girl!"

"Lass."

"Fucker..."

"Bitch."

"Dickweed!"

"Whore."

"Cocksucker!"

"Incestuous arse fucker."

"That was Luddi's idea damnit!"

He calmly took out another cigarette and lit it. "Should I call the cops?" That was when the white haired boy's clenched fist connected with Adair's jaw. The Scot kicked the albino in the chest, knocking hm over before holding down with a boot-clad foot. "What in the bloody hell was that for, wanker?"

"Let me up you shitface!"

Adair only put more of his weight onto the leg holding Gilbert down, and took a puff off of the death stick. "No. You're just gonna hit me again."

He growled, throwing all his weight into tossing the boy off him, and running like hell.

"I hope you die, Gilbert Beillschmidt! A horrible and painful death!" he called after him. He picked up his smoldering cigarette and took a deep drag from it. "Then I can see you in hell." he smirked to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Adair walked out of his English class and stood outside to have a smoke. They were in middle school now, about a 6 year difference by now. And all these six years, a certain albino still irritated him.

"You think you'd learn that smoking is bad for you by now." a voice sneered, as the afore mentioned boy walked over to the red-head. His ego had grown massively over the years, as one could just by how he looked at the other, despite being a couple inches shorter.

"Lass, you'd better be gettin' to class. Lassies need an education." the Scottish boy replied, not even fazed by the other's tone, nor looking at him for that matter.

A cold laugh burst from the white haired boy as he shook his head. "I see now. You still treat me like eine mӓdchen because you cannot prove you have a dick of your own."

"Lass, I call ye that because you are too gay to be a lad." he replied with a smirk, a puff off the cigarette.

The albino growled, his hands closing into fists the more he listened to the other. "I am so a more awesome man than you!" he shouted.

"I can speak English, unlike you." he said, flicking the ashes idly into Gil's face. "And you better leave me alone."

"Go get fucked you pansy." he spat.

He pretended to contemplate that before shaking his head as he turned and walked away. "No thanks. Not interested."

Gilbert tackled Adair, sending them both to the ground as he slugged him hard across the jaw. "You piss me off so fucking much!"

"The fuck is wrong with ye?" the red haired boy demanded as he put up a resistance to the other male.

"Why are you such a fucking ass to me?"

"Go whining to your mum! She has time!"

"Gottverdammt answer me!" the Prussian boy swore.

"Get the fuck off me!"

"NO!"

A tall, pale blonde man walked over to the feuding two, an eerie calm about him. "Enough of this you two. Gilbert Beillschmidt, release Adair Kirkland this instant." The boys froze. Gilbert quickly slid off of Adair and scrambled away, his head bowed as he kept his eyes away from his grandfather.

"He started it." he muttered softly.

"Like hell I did! You're the one who decked me first!"

"BOYS!"

Adair muttered hotly under his breath, glaring bravely, or stupidly, up at the man.

"Now I'm going to be calling your parents, Scott, so go retrieve your things. Gilbert, follow me."

The red head's eyes widened but he shook it off, storming passed the pair to head to grab his things. This was NOT how things were supposed to end up. Gilbert followed his grandfather obediently to the office, flinching as the door clicked shut. He waited while Germania made the call, and quietly took the long winded scolding he got. And he did not escape without a sharp smack from a ruler to the backs of his knuckles.

A few minutes later a rather well off looking woman walked in, her hand on Adair's shoulder as she looked at Germania. "Make sure he's excused for a couple of days. I'll make sure he won't suffer in his studies, but he will pay for being a disruption." she said, her voice icy. Adair's eyes were wide with terror as he looked down at his feet. He'd been hoping if nothing else it was his father to retrieve him, but no. It had to be his mother.

As they left Gilbert turned to his grandfather, his own worried expression upon his face. "I don't think I trust that woman, sir."

The blonde man sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Sadly, neither do I."


	3. Chapter 3

The albino has been glaring at the Scottish boy. Lately, things had been a great bit more awkward. He avoided tackling the boy, not wanting to risk straddling him. He'd been having dreams that were horrible, making the poor boy confused. "I. Blame. You."

Adair looked up at Gil. He would never forgive him for getting taller, whenever that had happened over these last 4 years. Even if it was only bit 3 1/2 inches. "For what?" he asked, chewing on an unlit cigarette while they were in class. "I don't remember doing anything." His ribs hurt where his dad had kicked him that morning. No doubt there was a huge ass bruise. And his mom had stabbed his upper arm with a stiletto the night before. That woman was a demon!

"You and your rotten little brothers must have cursed me. There is no other possible explanation for all this shit that's been going on." he replied with a huff.

"We haven't sent any curses to anyone for quite some time now."

"Liar." he grumbled under his breath. Something about he didn't understand how someone like Adair could seem so attractive in a situation like that.

"Am not lying."

He growled, giving a light punch to his gut. Unintentionally on a bruise which he knew nothing about.

"Oh God! Why would you do that?" he cried out, doubling over in pain and smacking his head on the desk. All which only proceeded to give him a headache and hurt his ribs.

Gilbert stared blankly at him. "Ah...I..I'm sorry...but...I didn't think I really did much just then..." he said quietly.

"Is something the matter?" the teacher demanded, utterly unamused. The entire class was looking at the pair of frenemies. The Scottish boy just chuckled dryly at the question, forcing himself to sit up.

"Don't worry. We're just being ourselves. Adair's just a screamer, aren't ya?" The class erupted into fits of laughter at that.

Adair turned almost as red as his hair and swung at the albino. Gilbert ducked quickly. "Woah! Dude it was just a freakin' joke!"

He just stood and stormed out of the room. Everyone's gazes shifted back to Gil. "What the fuck are you all staring at?" he demanded, causing everyone to resume their previous activities. Francis then leaned over. "Couple issues?"

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean anything Francis."

"But you like Adair, non?"

He groaned, his head plopping onto the desk. "That man turns me on like no other..." he admitted, sighing.

"Though...I think he likes you. You're the only one who can get a reaction like that out of him."

"Like what? Pissing him off like no one ever has? That man makes a goddamn straight edge look curved!" the white haired boy complained.

"So you haven't noticed?"

"How much he wishes to castrate me you mean?"

"No. The fact that he doesn't show emotion at all unless you're around. True, its mostly anger, but that's something at least, oui?"

"That's just it. I don't want his anger, Francis. I want his mother-fucking god send of a body! I want his approval! I want...him..." he groaned, almost whining now.

"Seduce him then."

"How when at the same time he pisses me off so much?"

"Think about the prize, and smile."

"You give cheesy advice, mein freund."

"And yet, I've had sex with people who can't stand me, and vice versa."

"How the fuck did you manage that?"

"Think of the prize and smile." he repeated, grinning.

The albino just shook his head, chuckling. "You are bloody insane."

"Whatever works, non?"

"I hate you sometimes." he said, getting up and walking out.

Adair was sitting outside, curled into a ball. Earlier the cigarette had fallen from his lips to the ground, and he'd accidentally crushed it right after. His. Last. Fucking. Cigarette. The Prussian was going to die. He sighed. Why couldn't they just kill you instantly? He really hated his life.

The white haired boy just walked on out and flopped next to him, groaning as he landed a bit hard on his tail bone. "Hey...uh...sorry if I...ya know...offended you at all man..." He looked over at Adair, holding in a groan. Damn he looked good. The life long enemy from which he always sought approval.

"I...its okay...I guess I did kinda over react."he mumbled. He wasn't used to Gil apologizing for things. That's when he got the sudden feeling that the hate/hate relationship between him and Gil was going to change. Drastically, and soon.

He rubbed nervously at the back of his head as he looked away. "So this is where you always go when you vanish from class?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I usually smoke. I'm out. I'd been saving that one for when i really needed it too."

"That's why you've smelled so good lately." Gilbert replied absently.

"What?" he asked, blushing lightly.

"Your breath only smells good if you've not smoked for a couple days. Its always easy to tell when you're out."

"Okay...what the fuck is wrong with you today?"

"I...I can't say..."

He turned and faced the other, a brow raised. "Are you lusting after me too?"

Red eyes widened as he looked back at him. "What do you mean by 'too'?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Yer not the only person to look at me like that. And yer not the only one to try and hide it." he said; his eyes held a distant, kinda pained and fearful look to them.

He looked away, avoiding the look in the other's eyes. "I've been kinda thinking about moving..."

"Moving? Where?" Adair's eyes widened as he looked at the albino, afraid to lose the only consistent part of his life.

"Away. Its less trouble on people if I fade, Ja?"

"'Its better to burn out then fade away.' Kurt Cobain." Adair told him, his eyes now glued to the German boy's face.

"Not if all you do is bring anger to others, Adair." he said softly.

The Scottish boy just sat there, thinking for a few moments. Debating whether or not to tell Gil about himself. "I...wanna tell you a secret..."

"Then tell me."

Adair spoke barely above a whisper as he told about his life at home, the abuse he and his brothers were put through, how he just wanted them all to be able to live happily but he didn't see that ever happening. When he finished, he was trying not to cry. "All this time...I needed someone to save me...But I've only been alone..."

"No one can save you if you don't open up first."

He looked up at Gil with teary eyes. "Yer the first person I've told. I'm tired of being alone."

"So why didn't you ever open your mouth before? You obviously have no problem with it."

"I didn't want to trust you...I didn't want it betrayed again."

"Guess I can't blame you on that." the white haired boy replied, shifting in his seat to get more comfortable.

"Yer the only person who is a consistent factor in my life. That's...why I decided to tell you."

"There's a lot more to you than most people think."

"Surprising huh?"

"Not really. I mean, I'm not as shallow as some believe me to be. Even you."

"I can honestly believe that." he said, looking up at the sky as the rain started falling in sheets.

"But you're the one who used to say that I was the most shallow person every. I'm afraid that means you never met Francis." he grinned at him as he said the last part.

"Not personally, I've been introduced, but never payed any attention really."

"Good. Don't go near him. He has AIDS."

His eyes widened at that. "Whoa, really? Hey...do you wanna leave? Its kinda raining on us..."

"Might be a good idea. And I dunno. I think so. He fucks enough people."

"Do you have a place to go? Home is...well..."

"Sure, just follow me." he said, standing and leading the way. His place wasn't too far off, but it was definitely a large house. Larger than any one person needed. "My parents pay the bills still, but they got tired of me so they got a new house. So it's all just me here. Kinda awesome huh?"

He stared around. "Cool." A shiver wracked his body violently, the cold piercing down through his clothes easily.

He let him in, cranking the furnace as soon as he walked in. "I think I got something you could use while your clothes dry."

"Thanks..." he said, standing in the entry way, shivering his ass off.

"well come on. You're not going to get swallowed by the floor. Its not a dungeon, there aren't any floor masters."*

Adair paused a moment, shaking his head as he removed his shoes before following the albino up the steps.

He dug into his closet, finding clothes for the red head to change into, and a towel. "here are these. Bathrooms just over there." he said, pointing just out the door and down the hall.

Adair took the clothes and disappeared for a moment. He returned in the baggy t-shirt and shorts, the bruises on his legs that had been hidden now showing.

He blinked as he walked in, shaking his head. "Man, you weren't kidding."

"Why would I lie about that stuff?" he asked, mildly flustered to be studied so closely.

"Oh...sorry...I hadn't meant it like that!"

Adair looked fairly awkward, like he couldn't get comfortable. "Its okay."

"You alright?" he asked, while an eye brow raised in curiosity.

"Huh?" he looked at Gil. "Yeh...Um...can I sit down?"

"Sure, make yourself at home!"

"I can't even make myself at home when i'm at home."

"Then you need to find a new one." he said simply, kicking back on another couch.

"...How about here?"

"You wouldn't mind living with me?"

"You won't beat me within an inch of my life, will you?"

Gilbert stood suddenly, smiling. "Nah. I can't think of beating you in a violent way anymore." he gave a playful wink before heading off to the kitchen. "You want something to drink?"

"Uh...s-sure?" he said, his face heating up. He was probably as red as his hair by now.

The albino boy couldn't help it. He was feeling a little bit on the flirty side now. Okay so maybe a little was the understatement of the century. But could anyone blame him? Someone who he'd been attracted to for so long as actually in his house!

"Hey Gil?" Adair asked as he came back with a couple drinks for them. "Do you have honest to god feelings for anyone?"

He faltered a bit, quiet for several moments, debating. "One person, yes."

"Lizzy?"

"I'm gay dude. Pussy is...ew." he shuddered at that.

Adair fell over face first on the couch. He was shaking, his face red and eyes squeezed shut, biting his lower lip.

"Why? Whats so funny?"

"'Pussy is eww'" he managed, laughing. "Oh god! I haven't laughed like that since I was six!"

He grinned. "It is though! I mean, some weird insanely wet thing that squishes around your dick? When you don't even know whats been in it?"

"And yet other guys like that sort of thing."

"Bloody fuckin' idiots if you ask me."

"Hey, hey hey! You are German, stay offa my island!"

He stuck his tongue out at him playfully. "What about you? Are you awesome or an idiot?"

"I'm awesome. Women scare the shite outta me. I mean, you've met my mother!"

"Yuck. Either she's not getting laid enough, or she's had one to many bad dicks in her twat."

"I don't wanna know." he replied, shuddering at the thought.

"Me neither."

"You ever kiss anyone?"

"...Unwillingly yes."

"Same here. And going back to your earlier question, No. I don't like anyone."

"That's a shame then."

"Eh...I have yet to have anyone try to change that."

"Still."

"And you want me right?"

"And if I do? I don't want to be like everyone else, especially if it doesn't benefit me, Adair."

The red haired boy moved over to Gil, his lips lightly brushing the others as he spoke, his voice low and husky. Well, huskier. "Make me love you. Woo me, Gilbert Beillschmidt."


	5. Chapter 5

Gilbert groaned softly, closing the small distance and capturing the redhead's lips with his own. He was surprised how soft his lips really were.

Adair kissed back. After a moment, he pulled away, panting softly.

The albino nipped teasingly at his lips for pulling away so soon. Then he trailed down his neck, searching for any sensitive places.

He shivered at the contact and slid his hands down Gil's chest.

He groaned softly, biting hard at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, his hands sliding over the other male's body.

The Scot moaned into Gil's ear and arched into his touch, wanting more.

He slid a hand down to the others crotch, teasing him with only the lightest of touches.

Adair gasped and whimpered softly. The albino really was sexy when he wanted to be.

A smirk graced his features as he began to palm him. "Sehr sexy..." he purred in his native German tongue.

"What?" he panted, not near well versed enough of that rough, sexy language that Gilbert often spoke.

"You're very sexy, you know that?" he purred, rubbing harder at him. He was already agonizingly hard, and wanted nothing more than to be buried to the hilt inside the other male.

Adair yelped slightly, and ran one hand into Gilbert's hair, the other rubbing and teasing the pale boy's nipples through his shirt.

He groaned softly. He moved his hands, grabbing the others hips and pulling him against him, grinding hard into the other. The friction between their arousals was nearly mind-blowing. "Mein Gott..."

He pulled Gilbert into a kiss with bruising force, pouting slightly as his over eagerness caused their teeth to clack together.*

The albino ravaged the Scot's mouth, grinding their hips together hard. He let one hand release a hip to slide under the red head's shirt.

Adair moaned at all the sensations colliding into his body at once, any thoughts he had flying out the window.

Gilbert pushed the shirt up and over the others head, his touch light until it reached a nipple. Which received harsh treatment as their clothed hips moved in sync.

"G-Gilbert...s-stop te-ah!-teasing!" Scott moaned. The feeling of pleasure over powered any pain he felt from his injuries.

"Well, we're both far from ready, Scott." he purred, his teeth latching onto the other nipple, tugging hard and licking at the nub.

Scott gently pulled Gil's face - more for the sake of his nipple - up to his and kissed him forcefully. "Trust me, Gilbert Beillschmidt, I am no blushing virgin by any means." he moaned seductively into his ear.

"Adair Kirkland, blushing virgin or no, you will need to be prepared." he growled, bucking his hips up hard into the others. His voice was heavily laden with a German accent by now.

Adair moaned and bit Gil's neck. He didn't want to admit to him that he was right.

A moaned tore from his throat. "Gott...do that again..." he growled softly. Gil loved the pain. He loved how his pale skin so easily would bruise and taint. He was a masochist like that.

Adair removed Gilbert's shirt and dragged his nails down the albino's chest and sucked on his neck.

He arched into the others touch, moaning roughly. He muttered absently in German, his mind hazier than ever.

"Ye seem to enjoy that, don't ye?" Adair said, his own Scottish brogue heavily weighing on his words.

"Du hast kein ahnung..." he purred, leaning in and nipping hard at his ear.

"'m guessing that I have no idea."

"You'd be right." he chuckled. aligning their clothed erections more directly and grinding harder than before, to the point of pain. Which only made him moan more.

Adair moaned. "Foreplay takes too long."

"Hard to go farther when there are clothes in the way." he retorted.

"Then help me remove them!"

THe clothes were practically torn off by the albino.

Scott pulled Gil with him until they fell on the bed.

He found the bottle of lube just under his bed, coated his fingers and slid one in quickly. It was hard to believe his sexy of a man wasn't in someone's bed nightly.

He moaned softly, and relaxed. For once he actually wanted someone to take him.

He worked it in and out of him a few times, before quickly adding the second, stretching him, scissoring and twisting his fingers. He curled them slightly, searching now for a specific bundle of nerves.

He gasped as his fingers brushed passed his prostate, and buked his hips up into the the others hand.

"Found it..." he purred, slamming now three fingers into him, aiming for that magical spot inside the male. At Adair's resulting cry he attacked it harder and more insistently, only stopping when the other was near release. He leaned in, sucking on the head of the red haired boy's cock, moaning softly at the taste of the pre-cum.

"A-Ah! Gilbert! Fuck me already!" Adair cried out. He never thought he'd want the albino as much as he did now.

Gil grabbed the lube once again, resisting stroking his cock too much as he coated himself with the clear substance, and pushed into the other slowly.

Adair moaned as he was filled to the brim with the German. "Fick mich, bitte, Gilbert." he moaned roughly into his ear, biting his neck hard.

He rammed into the other, moaning roughly. "Gott...you're so tight..." he grunted. Once they found a pace that worked for now, he shifted, aiming for that spot in him once more. He wanted the other screaming. Oh how he loved how tightly the ass he was buried in gripped his arousal.

Adair bit Gilbert's shoulder, muffling his loud moans. And only let go once he tasted blood. He lapped at the oozing blood, kissing the wound lightly before now biting onto the pale man's neck.

"Fick...mehr bitte..." the practically begged, lifting the others legs over his shoulders to be able to thrust even deeper into him.

Adair raked his nails down Gil's back and arms and crushed their lips together. He couldn't ever remember being as aroused as he was right now. He bucked up into the hand that had snuck down between them and stroked his neglected arousal, his head falling back and forcing their lips to part. "G-Gil...I'm so close..."

He kissed and nibbled at his neck up to his ear. "Cum for me then..." he purred. At that Scott cried out, finally reaching his release. Gil spilled deep inside him, the tightening around his length too much to bear.

The two hugged onto each other after the albino had pulled out. "Yer not half bad." He rose to go and shower. "I need a shower now..."

Gil pouted at him. "What? I do all that and give you my all, and that's what you do?"

"Well I didn't say you couldn't join. Besides, I don't know about you, but I don't like the feeling of being covered in ball juice."

Gil laughed. "Yeah its not comfortable when it dries I'll admit." he said, grinning at his lover.

Scott headed into the bathroom. "How do you turn on the water?" he asked, looking at the very modern shower in confusion.

With a laugh Gilbert rose and walked into the bathroom. "You've got to be kidding me..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Why do I have to leave the house again?" Adair asked his husband. It was his 20th birthday.

"Because? You need to get out?"

"So why hire my brothers to take me out?" he asked, an eyebrow raised as he looked at him skeptically.

"So that I know you won't try sneaking back!" he replied, as if it were truly the most obvious thing in the world.

"You are an ass." he said slowly, grabbing his jacket and storming out. Gil just waved at him as he went, knowing he wasn't truly mad at him.

"Birthday sex better be good!" he elled back at him before heading down to meet his brother.

Gilbert just chuckled softly. "Oh it will be..."

He left and looked at the five males. Killian and Micheal had brown hair and blue eyes, and were now nineteen. Arthur had blonde hair and green eyes, and now at the age of 18. Patrick had red hair and blue eyes at the age of 17, and young Peter was blond, big blue eyes, and was 16. This was the first time he'd seen them in the years he lived with Gil.

"Its sure been a while you wanker!" Arthur called at him, his typical scowl on his face. Peter was a lot more eager to see the brother he hadn't seen in so long. And boy did he have questions to spare.

"Blimey. Ye sure got old."

Peter listened to them bicker and scowled slightly, taking a quiet moment to spout off the question that had been engraved in his mind for a while now. "So whats it like living with and fucking a guy?"

Adair felt his face heat up and looked at the youngest, a bit caught off guard to be asked that by him. "Er...go live with one not related to ye? I don't know..."

"That doesn't answer my question, Adair."

"And I don't plan to answer it either."

"Why not?"

"'Cuz I'm your brother. That would be awkward." He looked at the rest of the group again. "So...Am I missing something? Why am I hanging out with you?"

"We're not sure exactly. Except for the fact that your husband is scheming."

"He's always scheming. So, are we just going to stand here or actually go and do something?"

"You choose. Anywhere you want."

"Merry go round."

"What?"

"The merry go round. I've never been on one. You know, the thing...with the horses and the music and the spinny." he moved his arms to make his point.

"Okay...let's go..." Peter jumped for joy and hurried on ahead of them.

At the merrgy go round, there was a purple horse with neon green. "What the bloody hell is that?"

"Its creepy,thats what."

Adair got on a black horse. "Now what?"

"Well genius, we wait til everyone's on, then that nice man over there starts the ride." Arthur replied, shaking his head.

After a thought finally came to Adair and he looked at them. "So how's mum and da?"

"Da's in rehab. Mum's dead."

"Yay!"

Arthur laughed. "Its been nice. Peter's actually been able to have friends over."

"Izzat so?" he asked as he pulled out a cigarette.

"And you're still smoking."

"Yeh. I tried quitting a bunch of times. Never could." he said, lighting it.

"Not even you're constant sex could help?"

"Hey! Leave my sex life outta this!" he said defensively, feeling his face flush again. The others just burst into laughter.

"Peter, choose an activity."

"Baseball!"

They just stared at the youngest blonde, amazed that he said something other than anime or video games. "Alright then. Baseball it is." they said, Peter leading the way once again as they left the amusement park.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke late that night, feeling more sore and sexually gratified than I thought Adair could ever have made me. Perhaps bottoming wasn't so bad once in a while. Especially when you prepare the way that I had for him. I slipped carefully from his arms, him grumbling softly as he now clutched onto the pillow I'd just been using, and I make my way to the bathroom.

Let me tell you one thing. Dried jizz is very uncomfortable when it's literally, and I don't even know how this happened, all over your body. I turned on the water and let it heat, before stepping under the hot spray. A soft, contented sigh escaped my lips as I relax beneath it. Then I think back on how I greeted my lover when he'd finally come home.

Fuck was it difficult moving like this. A cockring on my own hardened flesh, a tantalizing vibe up my ass that buzzed, not continuously, but any time I stopped walking. Whether it was just standing around, mixing something, sweeping, or sitting, it would go off. And curse my luck, I'd gotten that damn thing all the way in against my prostate. I couldn't wait until Adair got home. I wanted release so damned bad.

I looked around at all my hard work. Speaking of my lover, he was supposed to be home soon. I'd hired his brothers to take him out so I could get everything all together for him. It was Adair's birthday, and also our 5th year anniversary together. I'd had to do something special. He always did all the other years. Well now it had been my chance to make it up to him. Dinner was all prepared and layed out on the table, the house was utterly spotless, the bed with clean bedding of sinfully smooth satin of blacks and blues. And myself, utterly naked except for the special belt keeping everything on my lower half in place, and a collar around my neck. I placed the remote control for the vibrator in my ass next to Adair's plate, only hoping I wasn't dooming myself.

I heard the front door open, and my heart skipped several beats. I stood by his chair, waiting for him to come into the kitchen. There was no way he'd be able to miss the smell of the food I'd worked hard on. Not when I specified to his brother's to make sure he would be well hungry enough for dinner. And oh was his face worth it, his perfect self standing in the doorway to the kitchen. His eyes traveled slowly over my body, and I could've sworn I could feel every inch of his gaze as though it were his hands. I saw him start to move to me, and, fighting my own lust, I stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Eat first. I worked hard on making sure it was stuff you loved, and it will not do it justice or be fair to me if you let it go cold and reheat it later." I told him. I could hear a low growl from him, and shuddered softly, my eyes traveling down to see how just my appearance was affecting him. I made sure he sat before moving across the table to my own seat and sitting. I yelped softly, and he looked at me, puzzled, before finally spotting the control. Shit.

He tortured me through out dinner, sometimes shooting the setting up high, watching me nearly jump out of my seat. Other times he lowered it so much that I barely felt it, and I actually would whimper as I wriggled against my seat, trying to feel more of it. I was a panting, almost miserable mess by the end of dinner. I rose, clearing away the dishes once everything was done and washing the dishes by hand. Bastard could stand a little more waiting while I took care of this small thing. I walked past him, edging around him so he couldn't reach out and touch me before booking it up the stairs. I heard him chuckle. God that chuckle went straight to my already painfully hard groin. He caught up to me as I made it to the room, closing the door and tackling me to the bed.

I lay there, panting softly, before he cut off my oxygen, kissing my deeply, his tongue ravaging my mouth. I nipped playfully at the wet muscle, pulling his hard body down against my aching one. He tore his lips from mine, nipping and suckling hard at the sensitive skin of my neck. My pale albino skin marked easily, a fact I knew turned him on even more as he pressed our erections together. His hands tweaked my nipples, causing my back to arch up into his delicious touches. I felt his lips trailing farther done, leaving different degrees of marks on my skin.

A cry tore itself from my throat as multiple sensations hit me at once. His calloused hand gripping my weeping cock tightly, his teeth tugging on a nipple he'd just been teasing. I feel his tongue then swipe soothingly over the abused nub, and whimper softly as he begins to slowly stroke me. Every time his hand gets closer to my tip, he drags the rough heel of his palm over the slit, and I swear I nearly black out. He finally pulls that damned, teasing vibrator out of me and I feel empty.

"If you want my cock inside the beautiful, tight ass of yours, you better start helping me get undressed." he purred into my ear, a shiver racing up my spine. My hands shakily reach up, unbuttoning the shirt he had on quickly. I press my lips to each inch of newly exposed skin, flicking my tongue briefly over his nipples. Before I can continue teasing him, he tugs on my hair slightly. "I said strip me, not tease me." he tells me in a rough growl. I nod, kissing his beautiful chest again before pushing the shirt off of his shoulders. The only downside to this part is his hands leave my heated skin, and I whimper at the loss. My hands run over his chest and shoulders onto his back, humming softly in contentment. I love the velvety feel his skin has.

I slide my hands back around to the front of his body, undoing the button on his jeans and quickly pulling them off. I shudder softly, feeling his bare skin. Times like these, I'm glad he took on my habit of going comando on days that he planned on sex. I pressed my hips up against his after he's pushed his jeans off, moaning lowly at the feel of his hard sex against my own. "I'm all ready for you, Adair." I murmured. I just wanted him inside me already.

He reached up by my head, grabbing the lube out of the dresser. He uncaps the bottle, and grabs my hand. He pours some into my hand, then caps it and tosses it to the side. "You know I won't risk entering you dry. Now hurry." he growled, and I soon have my hand wrapped around him, stroking him, coating him in the clear substance. Now's my chance as I tease him, stroking him lightly, teasing all the most sensitive spots on him. He groans, his head falling back as he thrusts lightly into my hand. I can tell he's been thinking of me all day. He never lets his control slip as much as it has.

Finally he removes my hand from his cock, and I feel the hot tip soon pressing into me. I whimper as I reach back behind me, spreading my legs and cheeks to be more open for him. We both let out similar groans of relief as he sinks fully inside of me. God, I'd forgotten how much I loved it during the few times I let him top me. He moves suddenly, pulling my legs up over his shoulders as he pulled out, and thrusts back in hard. Dead on target, he strikes my prostate and draws a cry from from me. It doesn't take him long before he's thrusting deep and hard into me. My arms are wrapped around his shoulders, my nails digging into his skin as I hold on to him. I reach up, kissing him hard as he picks up speed. His hands are gripping my hips tightly, allowing him to control how hard and deep he thrusts into me.

I feel him throb deep inside me, and I know he's close to cumming. When he's like this, he likes for me to anticipate, to pay attention to and read his body. So what he does next surprises me. He leans in after breaking the kiss, nipping at my ear. "I'm close. Touch yourself for me." he purrs huskily, the sound he knows is my undoing. I reach between our bodies to obey him, and feel his hand cut mine off for a moment. I wonder if he's changed his mind when I feel a sudden lack of pressure at the base of my cock, and hear a small thud in a corner of the room. "I can't watch you cum if you have that on." he told me, guiding my hand down now.

I begin stroking myself in time with his thrusts, a moaning, panting, writhing mass beneath him. I moan openly, knowing he loves when I act like a slut for him. He loves it when I'm open with how much every little touch of his excites me, especially when we're both so close. Suddenly, before I can even give him warning, I'm cumming, nearly screaming Adair's name. The angle my body is bent at, my thick cum coats my chest and neck, some even on my face. He watches me, and I feel his body shudder as he finally cums deep inside me with one last solid thrust. He lets my legs come down off his shoulders, and we both lay there, panting hard.

I feel him nuzzle my neck, and it's then that I realize when he'd been biting and marking my neck he'd removed the collar. He eventually pulls out of me slowly, both of us gasping softly. He collapses on his back next to me, completely spent. I roll to my side and curl up to him. I reach up and kiss him softly before laying my head on his chest, right over his heart. I listen to it as it steadies, and smile softly to myself. "Zum Geburtstag, Adair. Ich liebe dich." I tell him, my eyes fluttering closed as he holds me close. "Thank you, Gilbert. I love you too." he replies, kissing the top of my head and relaxing once again, sleep soon claiming the both of us.

I jumped slightly as I felt arms wrap around me gently, and I feel him nuzzling my neck softly. I smile at Adair. He doesn't want sex now. He's back to his more cuddly, teady bear self. I turn around to face him, kissing him gently, and we help each other to wash up. Today was definitely one of our better anniversaries.


End file.
